Tallfield
Location Map of Tallfield and Surrounding Farms.jpg Map }} |Affiliation=Dawn Republic, Government of the Dawn Republic |Inhabitants='Leader' Unnamed reeve Marshal Calvin Residents List of known residents |First_Appearance=That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 (31st January 2016) |Last_Appearance=The Battle for Tallfield! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 6 (21st February 2016) |Status= }}Tallfield is a farming village created for the Lightfall campaign of the Dungeons & Dragons series, High Rollers D&D. It is visited in the series from Sessions 2 to 6, and briefly mentioned in Session 26. Description Tallfield is a farming village of the Dawn Republic, located south-west of Briarcrest and north-east of Greybell. It is surrounded mainly by wheat plantations. In terms of travelling time, it is a 4-5 days walk to Briarcrest. The elven barrow located south-east of the village is a three hours walk away. Tallfield appears in Sessions 2 to 6, where the village is under attacked by an unknown entity that is killing off a citizen each night. History Backstory The history of Tallfield dates back before 1300 AC, the year of the Lightfall. It existed as a village during the former magocracy country. Before the destruction of Pelor's Light, an event known as the Lightfall, hostile creatures and monsters are put into a slumber. After the Lightfall, these hostile beings awoken and terrorise the people of Arrak. Several citizens, including some people in Tallfield, became angry at Pelor as they believed that the deity caused the Lightfall. Goblins and hobgoblins attacked the wheat fields around Tallfield sometime between 1331 to 1336 AC. Several of the farmers died. Others have lost their families. The marshal at that time rallied some townsfolk to fight back against the raiders. They manage to drove them out of town but suffered heavy casualties. Blaming Pelor for causing such anguish, the townsfolk turn their anger at the Priest of Pelor who lived in Tallfield. They no longer want Pelor to be associated with their village. The priest tried to calm them down, yet the townsfolk gave him a choice to either leave immediately or be forced out in the morning. Being a man of peace and not wanting to cause further trouble, the priest relocated to Braircrest.Dahnna briefly mentioning the Priest of Pelor, That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:29:37Marshal Calvin explaining in details that lead to Priest of Pelor leaving town, That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:52:33Dahnna explaining in details that lead to Priest of Pelor leaving town, That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:29:54 Sessions 2 and 3 In 1346 AC, Tallfield is rocked by the a series of killings on three consecutive nights. All of the victims are found dead in the wheat fields in the following morning after running out of the village in the middle of the night. All of the victims are heard mentioning of seeing or hearing of voices of their loved ones or those long past. All of the events occurred between midnight and five in the morning.Dahnna explaining the recent deaths, That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:26:03 *1st Night: A victim whose family did not realise he/she left in the middle of the night.Dahnna explaining how the victims died, That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:27:28 *2nd Night: A wife claiming that she saw her son alive despite his death several years ago. Her husband tried to stop her but lost sight of her after she entered the wheat fields. *3rd Night: Old Dan, whose wife tried to hold him back but he broke free. The wife reported that he seems possessed and he is convinced that he saw something in the darkness. These mysterious deaths caused the people of Tallfield to become suspicious of one another. The situation got so bad that a local blacksmith, Dahnna, describes it as "the town tearing itself apart." When a drow, Vixanis, was caught loitering around the boundaries of Tallfield, the townsfolk arrested her and blamed her for causing the mysterious deaths, even demanding to execute her. Vixanis claims that she was innocent. Marshal Calvin and two other townsfolk, including Dahnna, try to reason with the angry townsfolk that a person cannot be executed without evidences. It is at this point that the adventurers arrived in Tallfield in Session 2 and, after hearing the townsfolk out, successfully convince them that further investigation is needed before any action is to be taken. Session 4 Session 5 Session 6 Jiutou's Solo Adventure and Session 26 Demographics & Culture Tallfield is mostly inhabited by humans but there are a couple of half-elves too.That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:31:44 None of its inhabitants are trained in sorcery except Cune. Finny knows sorcery but is not trained in it.That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:29:10 Being a settlement along a major trading route to Talis'Val, Tallfield often gets visitors passing by the village, including a male tiefling who is popular with the local ladies.That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:33:41 Packs of wolves are known to roam within the vicinity of the wheat fields surrounding the village. There are also occasional bears from the nearby forests that entered the surrounding areas before. Geography & Climate Relations & Military Friendly * Government of the Dawn Republic Hostile * Nanny Bones Economy Tallfield is known for its wheat production. It also have its own local blacksmith and tavern. Notable Locations Abandoned Farmstead On the outskirts of Tallfield lies an Abandoned Farmstead, now believed to be haunted by a boy. According to several tales, the boy was cursed and murdered his whole family, then takes his own life.That's So Raven! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 3 at 0:44:11 It made an appearance in Session 3, where Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar battle a will-o-wisp that roams the house. Alabaster Cask Alabaster Cask is a tavern at Tallfield managed by Finny. The tavern appears in Sessions 3, 4, 5 and 6, serving as a resting point for the adventurers. Blacksmith TBA Kingswood Farm The Kingswood Farm is one of the four main farmhouses located along the outskirts of Tallfield. It made an appearance in Session 3, as Jiǔtóu investigate the premises for clues to determined what has happened to the Kingswood Family as it is one of farm families that has yet to report back to the village after numerous reports of unknown killings that has happened. Marshal Office TBA Old Windmill Along the outskirts of Tallfield is an Old Windmill, heavily damaged by a chunk of fallshard. It serves as the base of operations for Nanny Bones, with her assistant who is a Giant and a two-headed dog Smiles. It made an appearance in Session 5, where the adventurers engaged in a battle with the half-ogre and Smiles while investigation the windmill. After the battle, Trellimar, with the help from his patron, obtains an egg hidden underneath the floorboard, which later hatches into a pseudo-dragon, Granamyr. Ruined Manor Nobles once lived in the Ruined Manor of Tallfield long before the Lightfall. However, it remained in ruins every since a fire burned the place down. It is rumoured that the manor holds a vault full of treasures. Trellimar tries to search the place for treasure in Session 4 but could not find any, like many others before him. Later in Session 6, Jiǔtóu finds herself at the manor after running away from the village, as she experienced a horrible flashback earlier in the day during a battle. After Elora finds her and comforts her, they discover a hatch that leads to the basement underneath the Manor and finds a vault containing treasures. However, Jiǔtóu got killed by the animated armour guarding the treasure, forcing Elora to retreat and seek help to revive her. Temple of Pelor TBA Residents References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Locations Category:Locations